I Won't Let Go
by FrozenSpitfire
Summary: He... he and Artemis; they have this spark that neither of them can explain, but they know it's there because they can feel it. And even though she tried to erase it, she couldn't, mostly because such spark can't be erased, but also because he wouldn't let her. Sequel to 'Finally Found You'. Recommended reading it, before reading this, it'll help a lot.


**A/N: You can see the dresses on my profile.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Central City_

_July 5, 2002_

"_I'm so bored… I want to do something!" Wally exclaims, kicking a small rock on the grass. He invited Artemis, Conner and Megan to come to his house, but they have nothing to do now. They're just sitting around, Megan and Artemis swinging softly in his porch swing and him and Conner sitting on his backyard sofa._

"_Oooh! I know!" says Megan, getting up from the swing and twirling around a little, her pink summer dress putting itself into place "Wally, come with me" she says, walking over to the boy and grabbing his hand "You two, stay right there!" she says, pointing to Conner and Artemis, who nod in response. She drags Wally inside of his house and into the kitchen. Wally's mother is peeling a carrot when she hears them coming in._

"_What's wrong, sweeties? Do you need something?" she asks, looking between Wally and Megan. Wally shrugs a little but Megan ignores him._

"_Actually, we need Mrs. West. Do you have two small rings? One for Wally's finger and the other one for a finger, more or less like mine?" Megan asks enthusiastically. Mary looks at her with raised eyebrows before laughing softly and walking to the counter, opening one of the drawers. She takes out of it two plastic rings, the smaller one green and the bigger one yellow. She hands them to Megan who grins._

"_Thank you very much, Mrs. West" Megan says. Mary chuckles._

"_You're welcome Megan. Wally has a ton of those here, from lollipops he eats with a ring form. He never wants to throw them away, so I keep saving them. But… may I ask why you want the rings?" she asks._

"_You'll see!" she says, running out of the kitchen with a confused Wally behind. She climbs the stairs and walks into his room. _

"_Wally, where do you keep your shirts? Preferably the white ones" she says. He walks over to his closet and opens its doors, showing 5 perfectly folded piles of clothes. Two of them are t-shirts, the other two are sweaters and sweatshirts and the last one are shirts. She walks to the last one and looks through it, until she finds a white one. She places it carefully on the bed and turns to face Wally "And your jeans? Do you have any new?" she asks him. Wally nods proudly and walks up to the closet, searching through hangers until he finds a pair of blue jeans that he bought about two weeks ago. He shows her the jeans and she smiles big._

"_I need you to dress the jeans and the shirt, okay?" she says, walking out of the room and leaving Wally standing there, with the jeans on his arm, looking at the door. He ends up dressing them and walks out of the room, finding Megan waiting for him there. _

"_Why do I need to be dressed like this?" he asks her, curiosity evident on his voice. She enters his room again and picks up his 'Peter Pan' book from his small desk. She picks up a pencil and a piece of paper and writes down 'Bible' with the best letter she can make. She then takes a piece of tape and sticks the paper to the book._

"_Come on, Wally! Let's go!" she says, running out of the room._

"_Bible? Are we going to pretend we're going to the church?" he asks, running after her._

"_No, silly! You and Artemis are going to get married!" she responds excitedly, glancing backwards at Wally, who trips on his feet once she says 'married'. He falls the last three steps of the stairs, landing on his butt._

"_M-m-married?" he manages to stammer out._

"_Yes! Yesterday I saw a couple getting married on my mommy's series and it was so beautiful! And there were bridesmaids and maids of honor and the bride had a beautiful white dress. They looked really happy!" she explains excitedly, clapping her hands and jumping up and down._

"_But why does it have to be me and Artemis?" Wally asks, his cheeks reddening up._

"_Because it was Artemis' white dress that gave me the idea" Megan explains quickly. Wally nods slowly and she giggles "Now, come on!" she says, grabbing hold of his hand once again and running outside. _

_Conner and Artemis get up once they arrive and eye the book in Megan's hand and Wally's new outfit. _

"_So, what's your idea Megan?" Artemis asks, smiling at her friend._

"_Wally, please go get your mom" Megan says, turning to the redhead who nods and runs inside of his house. When he gets back, his mother following close behind, Megan starts the explanation, telling all the details she can remember. Wally and Artemis keep blushing during the whole time, both not wanting to look at each other._

"_Now, let's all get in position!" Megan says, grabbing Conner and Wally's hands and dragging them to the middle of the yard "Stay there, okay?" she asks and they both nod. She gasps softly and runs to Artemis, picking up the book and running back to them. She hands it to Conner and walks to Artemis once again._

"_Where's Mrs. West?" she asks, looking around for Mary. She looks back to Artemis, who's looking down._

"_She went inside… she said something about go get a camera… or something" Artemis responds, looking up to meet Megan's eyes._

"_I'm back girls" Mary says, walking up to them with a camera on her right hand and a small bouquet on the other "I remembered that we needed a bouquet" she says, handing it to Artemis, who smiles softly._

"_Thank you Mrs. West" she says and Mary smiles at her._

"_Let's start!" Megan claps excitedly, linking her arm to Artemis' and starting to walk towards the boys. She starts humming a wedding song softly during the time they walk. When they arrive, she lets go of Artemis and walks next to Conner. He opens the book and looks at both Artemis and Wally._

"_Wally, do you want Artemis to be your wife?" he asks the redhead._

"_Yes" the green-eyed boy responds, almost instantly. He looks at Artemis, who's looking everywhere but him._

"_Artemis, do you want Wally to be your husband?" he asks. The small blonde nods slightly while looking at the ground._

"_Then, you are husband and wife" he says, closing the book and starting to walk away. Megan slaps her forehead slightly "Conner, wait!" she says, running to him and dragging him back to his position. She whispers something in his ear and his eyes widen._

"_Oh" he says, opening the book once again. He looks at Wally and says "You may now kiss the bride"_

_Wally and Artemis' eyes both widen and they start opening and closing their mouths, both of them trying to find an argument. Megan interrupts._

"_Pleaaase? Just a kiss on the cheek?" she asks, linking her hands and making puppy dog eyes._

_Wally sighs and looks at Artemis. She looks at him, her face red as a tomato and he leans down, pressing his lips softly onto her red cheek. They both separate almost instantly and look away from each other, both blushing furiously._

"_Such important moment has to be recorded. Let me take a picture" Mary says, getting down on one knee and bringing the camera to her face._

_And there they stand, Wally besides Artemis with Conner a little bit behind them, in the middle and Megan grabbing Artemis' bouquet and Artemis' arm, smiling widely at the camera._

_Mary smiles softly at the picture she just printed. She picks up a pen and writes behind it 'Wally West and Artemis Crock's wedding. The priest, Conner Kent and the maid of honor, Megan Morse. The West's yard, July 5, 2002'_

_Opening her son's album, she puts the picture there, next to all of his other ones. _

"_Such a happy occasion must be recorded" she whispers to herself._

-xxx-

_Nha Trang_

_July 12, 2025_

Someone knocks on the door, getting Wally out of his trance.

"Yeah, come in" he responds. He looks up at the mirror in front of him and sees Megan coming in from it. He smiles softly at her through the mirror, taking in her outfit: a beautiful, black and pink short dress accentuates her fit form perfectly and her hair, braided to the side, makes her look even more stunning. She smiles brightly at him and he chuckles lightly.

"Shouldn't you be with the bride?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're right. I should but I'm not. She wanted me to check up on you, you know… in case you ran off or something like that" she says, laughing a little. She approaches him a little more and spots the picture on his hands. She smiles softly, remembering that day perfectly.

"I remember that day so well… it's like it happened yesterday, don't you think?" she asks him, tilting her head to the side a little "And now, I can't believe it is actually going to happen for real. I'm just so happy for you two" she says, sniffling a little. Wally starts laughing loudly making Megan raise an offended eyebrow at him, but soon joins him on his laughter.

"But seriously though, I think both of you deserve to be really happy…" she says, sitting down on the small sofa near where he is. He nods, his gaze drifting off to space. Six years… it's been six years he and Artemis have been together and, about eight months ago he found the courage to finally propose to the woman of his life. He was almost pretty sure she would say no, but life always surprises you… just like Artemis. She always surprises him, and saying yes to his proposal might have been one of the best surprises she ever gave him.

"Yeah… But, even more than myself, I think Artemis should be happy. She's been through so much, and I'm willing to do anything for her" he says, smiling at the red-haired girl sitting a few inches away from him. She sighs lovingly and gets up from her sit.

"I know you woul- I know you will" she says, nodding at him "Now tie up that necktie and hurry up, it's the bride who's supposed to arrive late, not the groom" she says, walking towards the door. Wally laughs a little.

"Don't worry M'gann, I would never be late for this" he says, grinning.

"That's what all of you say" she says, laughing and winking at him.

"Hey!" he exclaims, picking up a pillow from the sofa and throwing it in her direction. She closes the door before the pillow hits its target. He hears her laugh in the corridor and can't help but laugh too.

-xxx-

_Central City_

_March 1, 2019_

_Artemis runs out of Wally's house as fast as she can but she should've known better… of course he wouldn't give up. A hand wraps itself around her wrist, pulling her into a warm chest. He holds her tight, while whispering in her hear "Please, don't leave me Artemis… not again" _

_Artemis sighs deeply and pushes him away from her. He looks at her, questioning her with his eyes. _

"_I can't Wally… we can't be together. You deserve someone better than me… if you stay with me, we won't have a future" she says to him. Wally runs his hands through his hair groaning, frustrated. _

"_Stop with the bullshit, Artemis!" he nearly shouts at her, making her take a step back "Stop underestimating yourself! I'm the one who judges if someone is good or not good enough for me. This is my life and I'm the one who chooses what to do and what people I want in or outside of it!" he says, taking a step closer to the blonde, taking her hand in his "And you, Artemis, are definitely one of the people I want in my life"_

"_You don't know what you're saying, Wally" she says, letting go of his warm hands and turning her back to him "You… you don't know half of the things that I've been through… you… you wouldn't understand them, you would just run away from me like everybody else has" she whispers the last part, wrapping her arms around herself._

_Wally chuckles softly "Now you're underestimating me, Artemis. I wouldn't judge you… I'm not like that" he states._

"_I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" she says, turning around "My past still chases me, Wally… and I don't want you to get hurt" she whispers._

"_Artemis" he says, grabbing her face between his hands "I'm not afraid of any of that, whatever it might be, I'm not scared. Because, if I have you by my side, I feel like I can do anything" he says, leaning closer to her "Anything" he repeats, whispering._

"_Really, Wally, give me some space, please?" she asks "I need to put my mind in place, and… I mean, we can still see each other, but I think I just need some time to cool down" she says. Wally nodded, letting go of her face._

"_Just promise me that you won't go away again… that you won't leave without saying goodbye" he says, looking into her eyes. She stares at him, analyzing his face: she can see fear, hurt, among another emotion that she can't quite put her finger on it-_

_And then it comes to her… that emotion, that's so strong, that she can easily identify in his eyes, in the way he looks at her, the way he kissed her last night, the way he caressed her… that emotion that no one, instead of her sister and mother, ever showed towards her. And it's so strong, that she can feel it irradiating from him, and at that moment, she knows she feels it too: love._

"_I promise" she says, looking deeply into his eyes._

-xxx-

_Nha Trang_

_July 12, 2025_

Artemis stares at her in the mirror, taking in the beautiful white dress she's dressed in and the beautiful hairstyle her hair is in. She never thought she would be in this position someday, but there she is, just about to get married to the man who made her so happy throughout all these years they've been together.

Wally and her, they just… they have this spark that neither of them can quite describe. Wally says she's his spitfire, the woman he's ready to do anything for and she feels the same about him. How stupid it was of her to think that she shouldn't have gone to his house all those years ago. Right now, she's just so glad she did it.

"Oh my god!" she hears someone say from behind her. She turns around to find Zatanna, Jade and Raquel standing there, all of them gaping at her. She blushes lightly.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"Hum… dunno, what do you think girls? Do we like it?" Jade said, eyeing the other two girls. They all turned to Artemis and said in unison "Duh!"

Artemis laughs at them, enjoying their company.

"So, are you nervous yet?" Zatanna asks, sitting down next to her.

"To be honest… I'm really nervous. What if he backs away? What if he realizes this isn't what he wants? What if-" Zatanna holds up her hand, stopping Artemis' rant, and shakes her head.

"You're with Wally long enough to know that he isn't the kind of guy who runs away from his problems, nor challenges. He loves you, Artemis. He would never do that" Zatanna says.

"Besides, when he sees you, he's totally going to faint, so you totally have time to handcuff him to the altar, girl" Raquel says, making everyone in the room laugh. Jade sits down next to her sister and grabs her hand.

"Whatever happens today, don't you dare to forget that you deserve this, Artemis. You've been through a lot and you need to move on, you need to start your own life away from Lawrence. We don't need him, we have Ollie now, and he's always there for us. I understood what I just said to you a long time ago, more specifically, when I started dating Roy. He makes me happy, Artemis, and I know that Wally makes you too" Jade finishes, looking deeply into her sister's eyes. Artemis nods and can't help but hug her sister tightly.

-xxx-

_Central City_

_November 11, 2024_

"_Are we there yet?" Artemis asks, her arms extended forward blindly. Wally keeps his hands on her eyes, blocking her vision, and sighs._

"_Babe, you've already asked that a million times, and it hasn't even passed five minutes since we left the car" he says, guiding his girlfriend through the park._

"_Yeah, I know. But aren't we wrong? I mean, it's your birthday, I should be the one with my hands covering your eyes and guiding you through… I don't know where" she finishes. For his birthday, they had dinner at Wally's parent's house and, after that, Wally insisted that he had to take her somewhere. Artemis tried to proclaim, but Wally argued by telling her it was his birthday and that she should do everything he wanted. She just laughed at him and ended up accepting whatever he wanted to do. So, there she is, walking blindly through God knows where, in the dark, with her boyfriend._

"_Are we there y-" she starts asking once again, but is interrupted by Wally._

"_Yes, we're here. Sit down" he says, helping Artemis find the bench and making her sit in it "Are you ready?" he asks, earning a nod from the blonde. Wally slowly takes his hands off her eyes, revealing to her the bright moon. She takes some time, looking around at the trees and figuring out where she was. She gasps lightly, when she finally understands. They're in the park where they first met after she left when she was nine years old. She turns to Wally._

"_Wally… I… What are we doing here?" she asks, and he responds her by pointing to the space between them on the bench. Artemis looks down and her eyes widen. She picks up the book… the 'Alice in Wonderland' book, to be more precise. She runs her hand softly through the cover, taking in everything, from its hard cover to the images covering it._

"_Open it" he says, sounding a little bit nervous. She raises an eyebrow at him and opens the cover, a picture falling from inside of the book. She picks it up and a soft smile appears on her lips "Our 'wedding', when we were seven…" she says, turning the picture around, hoping to find what Wally's mother had written on it there, but instead, finding written 'open on page 30'. She eyes Wally curiously and starts to look for the page he wanted her to reach. As soon as she opens the book on the page, she lets it fall to the ground with a thud, her hands travelling up to cover her agape mouth. She looks at Wally, who gets up from the bench and kneels down in front of her, picking up the book from the ground and taking off from its pages the small velvet box there carefully placed. He opens it in front of Artemis, showing a beautiful gold band with a small diamond on it._

"_Artemis, I know you probably deserved so much better than a geek like me, but at least I'm __**your**__ geek, and I was wondering if you'd like to make it official" he says, earning a small chuckle from the woman in front of him "So… Artemis Lian Crock, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks, looking at her in the eyes, even though he's afraid of her answer. She throws herself in his arms and hugs him tightly, whispering softly on his ear "Yes" she says._

_Wally picks them both up, spinning around while Artemis laughs._

"_Really?" he asks._

"_You're lucky it's your birthday, if it was even a minute after midnight, I would've said no" she jokes, kissing him deeply. He carries her to the car and drives them home as fast as he can._

_And the rest of the night was history._

-xxx-

_Nha Trang_

_July 12, 2025_

The wedding song starts playing, the church's doors opening slowly at its rhythm. Wally's mouth drops open at the sight of his soon-to-be-wife. There she stands, in all her glory, arm wrapped around her father's one, smiling at everyone and everything. Her eyes lock with Wally's and, for a moment, there's only them. This is their world, where nobody else matters. Wally's broken out of his trance when someone clears their throat loudly. Wally shakes his head and finds Oliver smiling slightly at him.

"Take good care of her, or you know that I would not have a problem chasing after you" he says, earning a light chuckle from Wally, who nods his head and accepts Artemis' hand in his. Wally places a soft kiss at the top of it and guides her to the altar.

The priest clears his throat and starts speaking "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wallace West and Artemis Crock in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

-xxx-

_Central City_

_November 13, 2024_

"_Artemis!" Jade exclaims, pulling her sister into a tight hug. _

"_Hey Jade" Artemis says back, letting go of her sister._

"_Come in" she says, motioning for Artemis to come inside of the house. She nods and enters the house, Jade closing the door behind her "What brings you here?" Jade asks._

"_Why, a sister can't come visit her older one?" Artemis asks._

"_You can, and in fact, you do. But there's something different… in your eyes, I can see some kind of spark…" Jade states, eyeing her younger sister curiously. Artemis can't help but think how much her sister has changed since she met Roy and had her daughter. She started to be a lot more loving and caring about everyone, including Artemis herself. She can't help but let a small smile grace her lips. Her sister drags her over to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling Artemis with her._

"_Wally… he… he proposed" Artemis says, looking down. She hears her sister gasp and looks up to meet her eyes. Jade hugs her sister "Congratulations!" she says. She lets go of her and looks at her "When did this happen?"_

"_It was two days ago, on his birthday" Artemis says, and starts to tell Jade the whole story. Jade listens to everything intently, commenting here and there._

"_That's why I came here. I… wanted you to be my maid-of-honor, you and Roy, that is. And I wanted Lian to be my flower-girl… do you mind?" Artemis asks "I mean, Lian would look amazing in her flower girl dress, since she's five and all…" _

"_If I mind? Of course I don't mind! It'll be a pleasure for us! Thank you Artemis" Jade says and her sister nods "You're welcome"_

-xxx-

_Nha Trang_

_July 12, 2025_

Wally and Artemis sway to the beat, both enjoying their first husband-wife dance. His head is on the crook of her neck whilst hers lies on his chest, hearing his slow heartbeat. She doesn't remember being so happy for a long time, but she guesses she and Wally deserve this.

She looks up at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her "What's wrong beautiful?" he asks.

"Nothing… I just feel so amazing right now…" she says. He kisses the tip of her nose and strokes her cheek affectionately.

"I'm glad you do" he responds.

"Hey, Wally?" she asks.

"Yes, babe?"´

"Thank you" she says "Thank you for never giving up on me… for waiting for me… for being patient with me, but most of all, thank you for loving me"

"I should be the one thanking you Artemis. Thanking you for entering my life and giving it sense" he says, starting to lean down, but someone pulls her away from his grip. He opens his eyes to find Zatanna, Megan, Raquel, Jade, Lian, Karen, Cassie and Barbra surrounding the bride.

"Sorry, West, but your time with her is over" Zatanna says "Now it's our turn"

"Go ahead" he says, smiling at them, while they walk further onto the dance floor. He walks to Kent Nelson, who's standing in the crowd, eying him.

"Hey Nelson" Wally greets.

"You found it, kid" Nelson simply says. Wally raises an eyebrow at the old man, questioning him with his eyes.

"Your spitfire. You finally found her. And she is stunning" he says, looking at Artemis and her friends, while they dance crazily to a song. Kent turns away and walks into the crowd. And Wally remembers the conversation he once had with Nelson and his wise words to him 'Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing'. He hadn't understood what he meant at the time, but now he does.

Artemis is his spitfire. He finally found her, after years of looking for her. He found her and he couldn't be more happy about it.

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's the sequel as promised, I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought :) **

**Thank you to all of you who have supported this story and me. I love you all, and can't thank you enough.**

**I hope this is what you expected and that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
